(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine or the like, in particular, relating to an image forming apparatus equipped with an image display control device capable of displaying input document images in preview representation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been known image forming apparatus that include an image display control device capable of input document images in a preview representation. In such image forming apparatus, it is possible for the user to confirm the documents that have been scanned before printout by displaying the processed result of the scanned (pre-scanned) documents before execution of a job.
As a prior art example, there has been disclosed a configuration of an image forming apparatus including a display processing means that displays setting items for image processing and preview information showing the scheme of the image processing result on the same screen of a display means, so as to display preview information on the display means (see Patent Document 1).
According to the above image forming apparatus, when the pre-scan button is selected, a document is scanned (pre-scanned) in advance before the start of the job so that the preview of the processed result can be confirmed on the screen. On the other hand, when the cancel button is selected, the pre-scanning is canceled and the display mode returns to the original state. When the OK button is selected, the display mode transits to a job execution state that displays a preview image using the pre-scanned document image. In this case, the pre-scanned image is stored in RAM (Random Access Memory) or the like, and the stored information is handed over to the next screen. When multiple pages of documents have been scanned, arrow buttons are used to check the preview images of pages before and behind.
As another example of technology, there has been disclosed a configuration of an image processing apparatus including an animation display means that displays functions such as reading, reception, transmission and printing of images, by animation, so as to display the current function being executed by the image processed apparatus, in an animation representation (see Patent Document 2).
According to the above image processing apparatus, it is determined whether a pre-scanning copy (pre-scan operation) is in progress, and if it is determined that pre-scanning is being implemented, an animated picture is displayed on a UI device (user interface device). That is, an animated picture is displayed on a UI device having an animation display screen. This animated picture represents the image processing apparatus itself. Specifically, the animation presents an action in which document objects representing documents are taken into an apparatus object, and the images change in such a manner that document objects successively enter the scanning unit of the apparatus object, and the display of the animated picture is repeated during pre-scanning.
In this way, it is possible for the user to readily confirm the processing status of the image processing apparatus by displaying the function in progress in the image processing apparatus, in an animation representation.
Patent Document 1:
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2007-221729Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-125125
However, the technology described in Patent Document 1 entails the problem that the user cannot grasp the status during scanning since no display of the progress of scanning is given when documents are pre-scanned.
On the other hand, the technology described in Patent Document 2 can inform the user of the function that is being executed in the image processing apparatus, but no display of the progress of scanning when documents are pre-scanned are displayed, similarly to the technology in Patent Document 1. Accordingly, the user cannot grasp the status during scanning, it hence is difficult to improve operativity.